


Against Orders

by Katsudonace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Ezor/Acxa, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, This fic works under the theory that Shiro is a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonace/pseuds/Katsudonace
Summary: Keith feels as if Shiro has been acting off lately, and finally, things come to a head after a certain battle. Luckily, Lance is there to have Keith's back.





	Against Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Microsoft Word is my beta.

With the trap set, the paladins laid in wait for the Galra forces to arrive. They’d received intelligence from the Blade of Marmora of Lotor’s next movements, and it was time for the paladins to set the trap finally. The paladins along with some of the Marmora and a few rebel insurgents on the planet set up in the hangar where they would supposedly attack. While they didn’t know what Lotor was after, mostly everyone agreed that now would be the perfect time to strike back and bolster morale for those who thought Voltron was broken.

Except for some reason, the plan didn’t sit right with Keith. They’d never set a trap like this, purposely dangling a free nation out like this so that they could get the upper hand. It was rash plan, even by Keith’s standards, for one, and he didn’t know how comfortable he felt putting the civilians in danger. He knew what he said before, but he’d shouted that in anger. He hadn’t meant it, not really.

Not that anyone listened to Keith. Now that Shiro was back, everyone hung on his every word, but he couldn’t fight the otherness that he felt when he listened to him. It started with Shiro ordering him to lower his shields and take the hit, but it devolved from there into more dangerous plans that put Voltron and the team at risk. Then every time Keith tried to voice his opinion about a plan, Shiro would talk over him or shut it down completely, something that he knew his brother wouldn’t do.

It was too late to back out now, though, as everyone had taken their positions. The Galra were approaching. They’d be here any minute. Keith spared a final glance at Lance. He’d opted for his shorter-ranged gun rather than his sniper rifle, despite what Shiro suggested. He’d grumbled something that morning about too many rebel snipers stealing his thunder, but from the way he kept glancing over to meet Keith’s gaze, Keith knew it was because he was worried about facing Lotor’s generals again.

Keith wanted to reassure Lance that everything would be fine, but the world exploded around them, taking away his chance. The two generals strode in, the pink one with the stripped antenna, Ezor, and the one that looked strangely human, Acxa. Neither seemed to notice the small, armed force hiding behind various space crafts and equipment. They glanced around, seeming to look for something, but they didn’t get a chance to find it as one of the rebels in the sniper perches fired upon the generals.

The first blast from the sniper rifle struck them unaware, the blow landing into Ezor’s side. She screamed, clutching her side, before she flipped back out of the line of fire. Her movements were sloppy due to the injury, but she still managed to toss one of her knives at a nearby gun, causing it to backfire and explode on its user. Acxa remained close to her, keeping Ezor in her line of sight as she pulled out her gun to begin blasting at the rebels and the Marmora. They took several step backs, meaning to exit the way they came, but Hunk, Pidge and Allura were waiting for them, closing the door behind them. Hunk began to lay down cover fire while Pidge and Allura moved in to attack.

However, even with the cover fire and injuries, the two generals were still outclassing them. Acxa had taken out many of their fighters, while Ezor concentrated on fighting with Allura and Pidge. Ezor was injured, so the two were getting some hits in, though not enough as she grabbed Allura’s whip around her arm and tossed her into Pidge, causing the two of them to go tumbling out of sight underneath one of the space crafts. However, as she did so, Hunk got in another shot, blasting her down to the ground.

As Acxa glanced back, a small gasp mixed with a growl escaped from her lips. She changed the direction of her fire at Hunk, trying to keep him away as she picked up Ezor’s body, hugging it close to her. She backed up, but this time towards cover, trying to find a place where she could hold her position and protect her friend, or maybe she was more than that to her. Keith knew he should rush forward and stop her since this was their chance, only his vision blurred for a tick. It wasn’t Acxa and Ezor any longer, but him and Lance under fire while the enemy barred down on the two of them. It made it impossible to move, seeing them reflected in their enemy. The sight made him feel more Galra than even when he took the trial.

Shiro didn’t seem to feel the same remorse as his hand began to glow purple as he started to run towards Acxa and Ezor. Keith's feet moved on his own, and he was only vaguely aware of Lance moving beside him as he rushed forward. On instinct, he called out his shield. As he did, Shiro’s hand struck against it. Shiro lashed out again, but Keith held strong. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hunk give Lance a look, who waved his hand at him, causing Hunk to lower his weapon.

“We have them!” Shiro shouted at Keith. There was a wild look in his eyes that Keith had never seen before. Maybe it was from being captured by the Galra for a second time, but it didn’t look like an expression that his brother would wear. “Keith, this is an order, move out of the way!”

Keith held his ground, keeping his shield up as he faced off against Shiro. “No, not like this. You know better than this, Shiro. This isn’t how we win. This is how _they_ win. What if the situation was reversed? What if it was one of us that was injured?”

“They wouldn’t give us the same mercy,” he argued. Shiro kept his hand raised, looking as if he was about to attack. His fingers twitched as his hand glowed, ready to strike. “Keith, I’m not going to ask you again. Move aside.”

Lance swore under his breath and aimed his gun at their former leader. Hunk didn’t follow in suit, but he didn’t raise his gun back up, either. “Stop, Shiro, or I’ll shoot,” Lance said, though the conviction in his voice wavered. “Keith’s right. This isn’t how we win. It’s not how I want to win. Don’t make me fire. _Please_.”

Shiro’s fingers twitched, and Lance’s fingers squeezed at the trigger, ready to pull it if he moved. Lance’s hand shook, never thinking he’d ever have his gun pointed at him. He let out a breath then another as vargas seemed to pass, though it was maybe only a few ticks. Eventually, though, the purple faded from Shiro’s hand, and he placed his hands up defensively.

“You’re going to regret doing this,” Shiro said. His gaze flickered from Keith to Lance, a hard glare in his eyes. “I still think we should finish this now. The less generals Lotor has, the better. We could at least take them prisoner-”

Keith ignored Shiro, not trusting him to take either general into their custody for some reason. Instead, he looked over his shoulder at the two generals clutching each other. “Get out of here,” he barked at them. “Leave before I change my mind.”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Acxa said, as she helped Ezor to her feet. Ezor had fallen unconscious, her head lolling to the side like a ragdoll, but Acxa clutched her tight enough to keep her upright. “The next time we meet, don’t think that I will owe you any favors.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” Keith said. He could see the questioning look that Lance shot him out of the corner of his eye, knowing they’d have words about the situation later. For right now, though, Lance seemed to be trusting his judgment, not moving his gun from Shiro.

As Acxa moved back, Keith followed her with his shield, motioning for Hunk to move aside. Hunk stared from Keith to Shiro for a long moment, but it was when his eyes fell on Lance and how he still had his gun on Shiro that he nodded his head, giving his trust to Keith, too. It took some effort for the hangar doors to open, so Keith dropped his shield, going to help them. As he did so, he slipped a tracker onto Ezor. He was almost certain that they’d find it as soon as they left, but a part of him didn’t think so. If it was Lance in Ezor’s place, Keith wouldn’t notice the tracker until it was too late. He just hoped he was right about their relationship.

Keith continued to watch them stiffly, feeling odd as he saw how tender Acxa cradled Ezor as they hurried towards their ship. He didn’t get to see them take off as arms suddenly wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Lance’s gun clattered to the floor, leaving his hands free to claw at Keith’s armor for purchase, holding him desperately. It took him a few more ticks, but soon, Keith returned the hug, clinging to Lance even tighter.

“I saw us,” Keith whispered to him, ignoring the glares Shiro was giving him in the background. He could hear Pidge and Allura asking what happened, Hunk failing to find words to explain. However, he could only focus on Lance as he buried his head in his neck. “Lance, I saw you hurt. I couldn’t- I just-”

Lance hushed him, hand moving underneath his helmet to stroke his hair with a gloved hand. He stayed close to Keith’s side through cleaning up the mess of the hangar and their people. His hand remained in Keith’s, even as Keith explained what he’d done before the generals had left, giving it a tight squeeze as it turned out that Keith was right. They hadn’t noticed the tracker as they raced to get Ezor back somewhere safe. Keith found it hard not to feel guilty, so he just squeezed Lance’s hand back tighter.

Keith could tell Lance was frustrated, though. Through all the comfort, there was something bothering Lance right underneath the surface. He waited until they were on their way back to their rooms, walking past his so he could follow Lance into his. No one knew that they were sharing a room, and he doubted anyone knew that their relationship ran deeper than just pure comfort. It didn’t matter. Keith enjoyed keeping a piece of Lance all to himself.

“What’s the matter?” Keith asked, as he made his way to the center of Lance’s room. He watched Lance close the door before he leaned against it, staring at Keith from his position. “Is it because I let the generals go? We got better intel because I did that. Don’t get on me like Shiro did for my judgment call. I’d really like to think you would have done the same thing.”

Shaking his head, Lance said, “No, it’s not that.” He placed his hands behind his head, staring off into space. “I actually think that was kind of sweet, you seeing us in them. And it was kind of nice to see you use your heart for once instead of just running on unfiltered emo anger.”

“Hey, I haven’t been emo since I was thirteen.” Keith snorted with an added chuckle, a soft smile played on his lips. “Come on, Lance. I thought we moved past keeping feelings locked away from each other. We’ve bonded. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I guess I just can’t believe you made me point my gun at Shiro,” Lance huffed, taking a step away from the door towards where Keith stood. “At Shiro, man! He’s been our leader since, well, you were there. You wanted him back more than any of us. Why this sudden attitude towards him and his orders?”

“One,” Keith said, putting up a finger, “I didn’t make you do anything. It was your decision to point your gun at him. Two...” He sighed as he chose to cross his arms over his chest, curling in on himself. “Two, don’t you think Shiro is acting a bit off? I don’t trust him any longer. He’s reckless and a bit brutal. He feels... He feels wrong.”

Crossing the room, Lance placed his hands onto Keith’s elbows before pulling him in close for a hug. “Hey, man,” he said, running his hands through Keith’s hair, enjoying the way the silky locks felt against his fingertips. “Shiro’s been through a lot. He was tortured by the Galra all over again, and then, he had to escape from them again, too. It’s understandable if he needs a bit time adjusting. I mean, you didn’t see how he was the first time, but I did through Pidge’s surveillance tap. It wasn’t pretty.”

Keith’s lips thinned, but he moved his hands to return the hug, burying his head into Lance’s neck. His fingers dug into the fabric of Lance’s jacket, clawing at his back. “I feel like I’ve lost him again,” Keith said, digging his face deeper into Lance’s skin to mask his small sob. “My instincts are screaming at me that he’s not here still with us. I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s nothing we can do. It’s his shit that he has to work through. We just have to be there for him when he needs help.” Lance sucked in a frustrated breath. “Let’s just head to bed. We’ll talk about this after we’ve both had some sleep.”

While Keith wanted to argue, his body rebelled against him as it released a yawn into Lance’s shoulder. Lance helped Keith strip out of his top layer of clothes before handing him a pair of pajamas. It had long been established that Keith wasn’t allowed to sleep in his clothes while he slept in Lance’s bed. He helped Lance, too, feeling oddly domestic in their matching red and blue Altean pajamas.

Once they were both changed, they crawled into bed. Lance pulled the covers over them as he spooned behind Keith, wrapping his long limbs around him. Keith always used to think having someone hold him like this would make him feel claustrophobic, but instead it made him feel safe. It wasn’t long before he was beginning to drift off to the feel of Lance’s chest rising and falling behind him. As he did, he couldn’t help but think of Acxa and her Lance. He wondered if they did this, if they slept together and wore matching pajamas. It humanized them, made him feel sympathetic towards their well-being. A small feeling of dread washed over Keith, but then Lance shifted, nose nuzzling into Keith’s hair, and it was gone, allowing Keith to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. I'm not really good at one-shots or canon complaint stuff.
> 
> Anyway, [make sure to visit me at my tumblr.](https://katsudonace.tumblr.com/) It's nice to hear from everyone.


End file.
